Depature
by Starmonkeyee
Summary: Yuri. Tatsuki conveys her feelings to Orihime before Orihime goes to the soul society.


Tatsuki skipped a stone across the river like wash. The setting sun sent out orange red rays across the rippling surface. Tatsuki was waiting patiently for someone. Inoue Orihime, one of her best friends and secret crush since they met. She couldn't help but love her. She always was smiling and knew how to keep everyone's spirits up. She was remarkably beautiful; she had long orange hair, was of medium height, and had rather large breasts. Tatsuki blushed as she thought of this. She always thought of Orihime as more than a friend, but she never had the courage to confront Orihime on the matter and express her feelings. Orihime seemed just out of her reach not unlike the vibrant rays of the setting sun. She sighed. Was her dream without any hope?

"Hey Tatsuki!" cried a high voice. Tatsuki turned her head so quickly it felt as if some one had held a lit match to her neck.

Orihime laughed good naturedly as Tatsuki rubbed her neck, annoyed. Orihime took Tatsuki's hand and held it hers. She took her other hand and put it on Tatsuki's neck. "Sounds like someone was eager to see me, huh?" She began gently stroking Tatsuki's jaw line and gently caressing the back of her neck. She pushed her forehead against Tatsuki's chin. Her warm breath touched Tatsuki neck. Tatsuki's breathe quickened. Her face was a dark red that made her whole head feel hot. Unable to suppress her emotions, Tatsuki took her free hand and brought her face towards Orihime's. She whispered urgently against her soft lips, now close to hers than they had ever been "I love you, Orihime."

Tatsuki kissed her. Their lips moved slowly against each other at first. Tatsuki began to push Orihime onto the ground, her lips moving faster and more passionately. She pinned Orihime to the ground by her hands and raised her head to look into her eyes.

To her surprise, Orihime was crying. Confused, Tatsuki began to move away muttering, "I'm sorry." Orihime leaned forward quickly and wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's neck, holding her in place. "It's not you Tatsuki, no, never you…but I'm going away…and I don't know when I'll be back or even when I'll be back… I don't wanna leave you…Tatsuki!" she cried, her voice breaking at her last word, her voice so consumed with sadness it almost moved Tatsuki to tears herself. But she wasn't going to cry. She needed to be strong for Orihime.

Tatsuki lowered her to a lying position on the ground and wiped her tears always with her thumb.

"Orihime, you love me right?"

"Mhhm." She replied softly.

She kissed the places on Orihime's face where her tears had been.

"And you know I love you, right?"

"Mhhm." She repeated her voice steadying.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime's cheek. Her lips moved slowly down her neck while her hands caressed Orihime's luscious curves that had since been undiscovered by her eager hands. Tatsuki sucked gently at the base of her neck. It was only when Orihime let out a small gasp did she stop.

"Then that's what will bring us back together. Our love." Tatsuki whispered. She thought it sounded a little cheesy for her taste, so quickly added playfully, "Okay? Okay? So don't you forget about me, here all by myself?!" She kissed Orihime's neck in rapid succession. Orihime giggled happily. "Well, I better go so that I can come back to you sooner." Tatsuki opened her mouth to protest, but Orihime silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting!!" Tatsuki shouted after her as she walked away. Orihime turned, her perfect form silhouetted against the quickly setting sun. Tatsuki blushed and looked away. "I'll come back! I promise!" she shouted as she laughed. Orihime disappeared from her sight, not to be seen again for some time.

Tatsuki looked up at the stars, a broad triumphant grin on her face. Her success was bittersweet, Orihime knew how she felt, but they would be separated for a while, unable to bath in the new warm light of their young love. But she would come back. Tatsuki new it.


End file.
